Star Wars and Air Bud
by John Silver fan
Summary: A little bit of a crossover between Star Wars and Air Bud.
1. Buddy

Qui-Gon Jinn wandered the Temple Grounds, bouncing his basketball, bored and lonely. His Master, Dooku, was in a private meeting with the Council, and his friends were busy.

The twelve year old boy sighed and kicked his ball.

The ball bouncing a little ways then rolled until it stopped in front of a dog.

Qui-Gon blinked.

A dog?!

A Golden Retriever stood not too far away.

Boy and dog stared into each others' eyes, and there was an instant connection.

After the meeting with the Council had ended, Dooku went to his and Qui-Gon's chambers.

"Qui-Gon? Are you here?" he called.

"Just a moment, Master," came his Padawan's voice from the 'fresher.

A crash startled the Jedi.

"Padawan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Suddenly the door burst open, and a soaking wet, sud-covered Golden Retriever ran out, get water and suds everywhere.

Qui-Gon, who wasn't any better looking, was right behind him.

"No! Buddy, no!"

By the time Qui-Gon had caught Buddy, there was water and suds all over the living area,... and Dooku.

He frowned at his Padawan.

"Can I keep him?" Qui-Gon asked sheepishly, with a sheepish grin.

His Master scowled sternly, and he lowered his head.

"I'll dry him off."

Qui-Gon started to take Buddy back into the 'fresher.

"Then you're getting rid of him."

The boy whirled around.

"Master!"

"Don't start with me, Qui-Gon! I've been tolerant of your love for animals and bringing some home, but this time you've gone too far! A lot of things are ruined because of that mutt, and I want him out of our quarters the minute he's dry! Am I understood, Padawan?"

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

Once Buddy and everything else was dry, however, Qui-Gon managed to convince his Master to let him keep Buddy until Christmas, which was a little over two weeks away, that way he'd have time to find a good home for Buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, however, Dooku could see that Buddy was changing Qui-Gon's life. The boy was becoming more and more responsible,, he was making new friends, and changing in other ways that Dooku couldn't really describe.

He could easily see the strong bond that had quickly formed between his Padawan and Buddy.

Though he'd never admit it, he had grown fond of the dog himself.

Qui-Gon woke Christmas morning to find Buddy missing. He rushed out into the living area and stopped.

"Merry Christmas, Qui-Gon," Dooku said with a smile.

Beside him sat Buddy with a bow on his head. He was Qui-Gon's present!

"Buddy!"

Buddy went to the boy, who hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you, Master."

Dooku was caught off guard by the hug he recieved but accepted it.

"You're welcome, Padawan."

A little later than afternoon, some of Qui-Gon's friends stopped by and asked if Qui-Gon could go outside with them.

Dooku allowed it but insisted that Buddy stay behind for now.

Once Qui-Gon and his friends were gone, Dooku sighed and began to pick up the wrapping paper. After that, he took out a vanilla pudding cup and began to eat it. He was about halfway through with it, when he realized that he really shouldn't be eating it. He didn't need it.

He sighed, put it down, and went to get a bag to put it in. When he got back, he found Buddy licking up the pudding from the cup after pulling it off the table.

"If that's not one of the strangest sights I've seen here at the Temple I don't know what is," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

About a month later, Qui-Gon was taking Buddy for a walk, and Dooku was told that a man requested to see him outside.

The man introduced himself merely as Snively, a birthday clown.

"What can I do for you, Mister Snively?"

"I believe you have my dog."

Snively handed Dooku a paper with a picture of him and Buddy on it.

"That's him. Ol' Blue."

Dooku felt like his stomach dropped. He turned at a noise to see Qui-Gon and Buddy.

One look at his Master's face told Qui-Gon the truth.

"No!"

The boy ran after Snively as he put the cage holding Buddy in his ship.

"No! You can't take him!"

"Listen, kid, we'll come by for your next birthday, and you can see him then," Snively said, putting a card in Qui-Gon's hands.

Qui-Gon ran inside, tears blurring his vision.

"Wait! Wait, please! Please, I'll pay you! I'll pay for him! Wait!"

Dooku's words were in vain, and the Jedi could only watch as the ship holding Buddy flew out of sight.


	3. Pain and Comfort

Dooku found Qui-Gon in his room, crying.

"Padawan?"

"Why did you let him take Buddy?" Qui-Gon cried.

Dooku, loving Qui-Gon as a son, felt his heart tear at the sorrow of in the boy's voice.

"Padawan, I tried. I offered to buy Buddy from him, but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't just take Buddy from him."

He sat beside him and gently pulled him close.

"I know it hurts. It hurts me too."

Qui-Gon looked at his Master.

"M-Master?" he stuttered, trying to hold back his tears.

"No one will ever love Buddy as much as you did, Qui-Gon, but you're not the only one that loved him. I loved him, too."

The boy lay his head on his Master's broad chest, not needing to question his words, sensing and hearing truth in them.

"Thank you, Master."

Dooku looked down at his Padawan.

"For what?"

"For giving me Buddy and trying to buy him back," the boy answered.

Qui-Gon snuggled closer to his Master and fell asleep.

Dooku smiled and also fell asleep, a large, callous hand on his Padawan's dark brown hair.


End file.
